Here, There, and Everywhere
by becomeafan
Summary: Changing my life with the wave of her hand, nobody can deny that there's something there.


I do not own Bleach or the song "Here, There, and Everywhere" by the Beatles.

* * *

She is... breathtaking.

As the wind caresses her soft brown hair, I stand there, awestruck. Her flushed cheeks, her warm smile, and her sweet laughter never fail to captivate me. She looks at me with those gorgeous eyes and I'm gone.

 _To lead a better life I need my love to be here..._

I can never find the words to describe what she does to me. I want her, I need her, and I love her to the point where missing her becomes a physical ache. It's extraordinary how much power she has over me. Whenever she's in danger, even in the pettiest situations, I'll be by her side in an instant. I never want her to be uncomfortable or hurt. Funny how some people call it as being "whipped" or being wrapped around her finger. I consider it as service, a form of gratitude. Because for all the things she has done for me, protecting her is not enough.

Loving her is not enough.

She accepted me for who I am, for what I was capable of. She saw the lonely child beneath that cold, hard exterior. She broke through my barrier. Something that not even our grandmother managed to do in the beginning.

 _Here, making each day of the year_

 _Changing my life with the wave of her hand_

 _Nobody can deny that there's something there_

"Shiro-chan?"

Looking back, I never realized just how much I truly loved her. I could count with a single hand the number of people who I truly trusted and let into my life; my grandmother, my vice-captain, my former captain, and Momo.

I simply thought of her as the closest friend I had. She knew everything about me, and vice-versa. She knew my strengths, my flaws, what made me tick, and what me happy.

She was quite literally, the only person that I would sacrifice not only my title, but also my life for.

I guess it started with infatuation.

I admit. I had the biggest crush on her. Sue me.

When I was a kid, I hated everyone. They hated me too. Everyone in the village was afraid of me. My eyes and my hair made everyone think I was freak. No kid ever invited me to play with them or even approached me. Adults sneered whenever they saw me. I was a loner.

But, she changed that.

She was kinda annoying actually. She barged into my life giggling and telling me to play with her. She kept on pestering me to accompany her home.

Long story short, she did not only ask me to play hide and seek with her, she invited me to be her family. She gave me a home. How can I not fall in love with that?

I used to pretend that I irritated with her just so she wouldn't notice how I feel. My grandmother had a sharp instinct though. I would catch her knowing eye from across the table during dinner as we both listen to Momo chattering about her day. I kept on complaining how annoying her voice was but in reality, I never wanted her to stop. Her voice was soft and it always has this calming effect on me. My grandmother would just smile at us.

When Momo left for the academy, it was painful. I was snappier than usual. I constantly worried about her. Was she eating well? Was she hurt? Was she being bullied? Was she crushing on someone else?

 _There, running my hands through her hair_

 _Both of us thinking how good it can be_

 _Someone is speaking but she doesn't know he's there_

"Toushiro?"

When I became a shinigami myself, I focused on controlling my power. I wanted to be strong. All I could think of was protecting the most important person in my life. When I first met Hyourinmaru, he asked me why I needed to borrow his strength, why I needed his power. I guess he already knew the answer before I could even utter it. My resolve was to protect Momo with every fiber of my being.

Being a captain surely has its perks. For one, I kept tabs on her. I appointed our 7th seat to look after Momo when I'm out on a mission. She can be a bit clumsy on top of being an idiot. A few months ago, Mizuki told me that she slipped on her back while chasing the 11th division vice-captain for stealing some of her paperwork. Last week, she was sent to the 4th division for bumping her head on her captain's table. She was looking for a pen that she dropped when she placed her report on his table. Just a few minutes ago she suffered a paper cut. Stupid, really.

But, also fucking adorable.

We went through a lot of hardships before becoming a couple. I endured a lot of emotional and physical pain before finally having her in my arms.

All those grueling training, near-death experiences, excruciating injuries, and even some shame?

Worth it.

'Cause in the end, right now, I am able to call her mine.

Mine.

That became my favorite four-letter word.

I am possessive of her. Maybe even borderline obsessed. But, isn't that how it is when you're madly in love with someone? I admit, I easily get jealous when she's around other men. I never want to share her with anyone else. I don't want her to give any attention to anyone but me. Selfish? Maybe.

I never voice it to her though. She knows. What's amazing about our relationship is that we respect each other's boundaries. We allow space. We trust each other. I may have a childish attitude towards jealousy but that never prompted me to shackle her down. I love her too much to do that. Plus, she would never allow that to happen. And that's another thing I love about her the most.

 _I want her everywhere and if she's beside me_

 _I know I need never care_

 _But to love her is to need her everywhere_

 _Knowing that love is to share_

The thing about loving her is that I constantly look for her. I always yearn for her company.

Whenever I'm out on a mission, I keep my phone with me. It was our only link with each other when I'm in the world of the living. I would ask about her day, and I'll tell her mine. Mostly, it was her talking on the phone. I never mind. I actually prefer it that way. Hearing her talk is a form of reassurance that she's alright. I almost lost her twice.

I vowed to myself that I would never let that happen again.

I'll never lose her again.

 _Each one believing that love never dies_

 _Watching her eyes and hoping I'm always there_

After the thousand year war, she made a similar promise to me.

 _"I'll be strong! I'll protect you too."_

That was the first time I saw her cry so much. She told me how terrifying it was to think that I died during my fight with the quincy.

It was also the time where she confessed her feelings to me.

Hearing her say those words was exhilarating. I still get the same shivers run down my spine just thinking about that moment.

And that was when I knew that I would love this girl for the rest of my life.

Even when I die, I would still carry her in my heart.

 _I want her everywhere and if she's beside me_

 _I know I need never care_

 _But to love her is to need her everywhere_

 _Knowing that love is to share_

"Hitsugaya Toushiro!"

He snapped out of his thoughts. He blinked. Her worried eyes was looking at him, waiting for him to say something.

He smiled. He truly loved this woman.

"Are you okay? You spaced out," she said, rubbing her swollen belly. He could almost see tears welling up her eyes. Damn hormones.

He took her hand, gently pulling her to sit on his lap, "Yeah. Sorry, I was just thinking."

She tilted her head, "About what?"

"You," he replied, tucking some loose hair in her ear. She blushed. He always says the sweetest things!

"Mou! Stop it," she exclaimed, covering her face with her hands, suddenly embarrassed.

He chuckled and kissed the side of her head.

"Do you want to go out today?" He asked, lacing their fingers together.

She smiled, "I'm craving for some dango and nikuman."

"You always crave for dango and nikuman," he teased her. She playful slapped his arm.

"Hai, hai. Let me grab Hyourinmaru then we'll go."

 _Each one believing that love never dies_

 _Watching her eyes and hoping I'm always there_

Having her as a friend was amazing.

Having her as a girlfriend was wonderful.

Having her as a wife, incredible.

Those three adjectives are mere understatements for what I felt during thetimes she said yes.

A lot of things may change but one fact will remain:

I will always love this woman beside me, forever.

 _I will be there and everywhere_

 _Here, there and everywhere_

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this story! Don't forget to review and check out my profile for more HitsuHina one-shots! Love you!


End file.
